Eye Of The Storm
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: The girls (no powers) get trapped in a library after a tornado ends in a flood. After Bubbles is saved by three men is when they make a pact with them to stay alive and traverse home, but one thing is certain... this is only the beginning of the storm.
1. Chapter 1

*I'm doing another new story but for a good cause, this is a story to tribute survivors of natural disasters! I hope this story is enjoyable and makes you squirm in your seat! This will be one of the stories I work on right now! If there are any requests from anyone to continue certain stories I have done already, please leave the title in the reviews! Now on with the story!*

(Prologue Blossom pov)

When the storm hit we believed that our town was doomed and everyone in it was dead. That was three day ago, but where are my sisters and I now you may ask? Only this story will tell the horrific fate of our city and finding our way... home... well what's left of it.

( 3 days ago/the beginning)

The day had been nice and sunny, but looks could be deceiving don't you think? We follow three teen girls who were just on a simple family outing.

"Come on guys you're missing it!" A blond teen girl Bubbles called out to her sisters as she walked through the carnival with a smile. Buttercup her brunette sister rolled her eyes, while her redheaded sister Blossom smiled and replied "okay Bubbles we're coming!"

"She gets like this every year! Aren't we a little old for carnivals!?" Buttercup sighed while eating her cotton candy, which was the only reason she came. "Buttercup... this is the one and only thing she asks us for ever since mom died... at least give her that..." Blossom eyed her as they caught up with Bubbles.

The three girls came to the local carnival every year, something they all did as a family of five. Now they did it as a trio, this was the 7th year in a row that they hadn't broke tradition. But, today hadn't felt right to Buttercup. Blossoms phone kept giving her notifications that she hadn't bothered to look at. This made Buttercup antsy and uncomfortable. Buttercup out of habit looked up at the sky seeing dark almost black clouds in the distance. She tried to nudge Blossom and get her attention so she could see it.

"Blossom look!" Buttercup shouted finally getting her attention. "What!?" Blossom said turning to her and looked at where her sister was pointing at "oh... I'm sure it'll blow over" Blossom smiled. About an hour later it looked like Blossom was right, but that's when everything all changed. This is where everything begins all to quickly and couldn't even give them time to think.

To her surprise the rain finally started and when it did it came down hard way to fast. "Come on let's get somewhere inside!" Blossom said as it got worse. As they were running hail started to come down. Blossom reached their car and got in with her sisters in tow. This is when Blossom finally chose to look at her phone.

Blossom's eyes widened and she regretted not looking sooner. "We have to go now!" Blossom had high urgency in her tone. "Awww why!?" Bubbles pouted as Buttercup quirked a brow. She showed her sisters causing Bubbles eyes to widen and Buttercup to say "holy shit..."

There was ten notifications from her weather app that said "tornado warning get indoors and take shelter" this had been given about two hours ago. "What's the closest thing to us that's not a flimsy carnival tent?" Buttercup asked as Blossom started the car and backed out. "Wasn't there that new huge library up the road!?" Bubbles said trying to yell over the loud pounding hail. "That's it!" Blossom said and headed in that direction. Bubbles watched everyone else try to dodge the oncoming storm. She hoped everyone else would be okay.

(Ten minutes later)

They reached the library and took refuge inside dodging the now golf ball sized hail on their way in. They now stayed with a good 10 other people. A couple miles away a category five twister had touched down and tore through everything it touched. Blossom saw the weather pattern on the television and that's when everything got worse.

The twister had struck the city damn and caused it to crumble. What now headed towards the city was a massive and deadly wave of water. "Everyone get to higher ground!" Blossom yelled causing everyone else to panic and run up the stairs to the second floor. Everyone reached the top but when the water started flooding in Bubbles noticed a little girl trembling on the lower floor. Before her sisters could grab her she was down there in waist deep water with it quickly getting higher.

"Hey come on I got you!" Bubbles grabbed the girl and held her on her shoulders. The water got higher and higher making getting back to high ground a harder task than before. The water was at the teen's neck as she reached the steps. "Take her!" Bubbles tried to keep her head above. Blossom grabbed the little girl, but when she tried to help Bubbles, the blond slipped as the water pulled her under making her lose consciousness. Blossom panicked "Bubbles!" She called out thinking they had lost her.

*flashback in Bubbles head as she is under the water*

"Daddy play with me!" A happy blond little girl skipped with her sisters through the park. The father picked her up and swug her around laughing as his young daughter crumbled into a fit of giggles.

"Be careful dear!" A light brunette woman called out as the blond little girl was placed down. "Okay mommy!" The little girl giggled and skipped around. She didn't pay attention and tripped over a rock. The girl began crying, but stopped as the woman helped her up and held her kissing her scraped knee.

The little blond girl gave a watery smile and hugged her mom "I love you mommy". "I love you too my Bubbles..." that's when everything faded.

*end of flashback*

Blossom's eyes were full of tears until an unknown man with long red hair dove under the water to save her sister. He popped out of the water with an unconscious Bubbles in his arms while everyone else just watched. "Stop standing there! Someone help him!" Buttercup shouted. Two more men,with blond and black hair came to help. "Fuck that's Brick! Dude is she okay!?" the blond yelled as he pulled off his sweater to use it like a rope.

Brick swam Bubbles over and wrapped his hand up in the fabric, holding on for dear life as Blossom, Buttercup and the two men helped them up and out of the water. Everyone crowded around them causing Brick to snap "Give her some fucking air!" he yelled, but pulled Blossom over "breath into her mouth, damn this girl is crazy" he chuckled nervously.

Blossom did as told as Brick gave her CPR. Bubbles finally came to coughing up water. "Bubbles! Oh my god thank you sir!" Blossom hugged him and then held her closely. "What happened?" Bubbles sat up holding her head. "This man saved you idiot" Buttercup said hugging her sister as well. "Please sir! What is your name?" Blossom asked him as he kneeled down in front of them.

"I'm Brick, the two that helped are my brothers Butch and Boomer" he held his hand out, Blossom gladly shook it. "Thanks for saving me..." Bubbles blushed. "No problem, just please don't do anything like that again" he chuckled giving her a playful punch on the arm.

To be continued

*I hope you all like this! Like I said if you have any request for a story you want me to continue please put it in the reviews :)*


	2. Chapter 2

*back to this story :) like in the last chapter just put any story continuation requests in the reviews*

It had been an hour since the library flooded and Bubbles was freezing from being in the water. She looked out one of the large windows from the second floor of the library and saw nothing but water below. She did locate the roof of their own car seeing it undamaged but at the top of the high slope of road. Still drivable but how can you in a situation like this. She sighs and shivers feeling the chill reach her bones.

She located the brothers who helped save her across the library. They had been huddled together to keep Brick warm. Not like her sisters wouldn't do that, in fact Blossom insisted on finding something like a blanket for her sister.

Not long after she spotted her saviours did Blossom actually return with a blanket. "Thanks Blossom" Bubbles then took the blanket and sat next to Buttercup, who was naturally a very warm temperature compared to the average person and cuddled next to her.

The little girl and her mom thanked them many times and decided that no matter what they would stay there at the library to be saved by the rescue crew. Blossom wanted to leave to home where her father was on the outskirts of the city.

She wanted to know if he was safe, she wished he had come with them instead of moping around at home. For now they were trapped in the library until the water lowered. She hoped that it wouldn't take more than a couple days. She was thrown out of thought by the sound of commotion near the railing that looked down to the first floor of the library.

She ran over to see several teenage boys trying to trek across the water to try to get out of the library. "Guys come back it's too dangerous out there!" Blossom shouted them. "Better than being stuck here!" One of them shouted as they thought they made it out of there.

Nobody had known that the twister had finally made it to that side of the city. Blossom saw as one of the boys shouted to turn back. There were six and as it passed knocking down the front of the library only two were spotted climbing back up having been pushed out of the way by the waves of water from the collapse. The others were gone... and Blossom witnessed it in horror. Mourning the loss from a stupid decision.

"Those idiots..." Blossom heard Buttercup before she saw her. Blossom looked at her only escape... gone. She lost hope of seeing her father anytime soon. Due to the damage all power in the library was gone. Blossom remembered seeing 2 fridges in the staff room while looking for the blanket for Bubbles.

A couple hours later Blossom walked away from the scene and grabbed some pre packaged food from the shelves. About 20 portions, she was going to be the responsible one until completely necessary. As she walked back she made her presence known. "Everyone I bring food please line up in front of me to receive your portion! No pushing shoving or fighting" she said sternly.

Everyone without thought walked to the redhead and listened without trouble at the sound of food. It seems that food at a time like this would make anyone obey anything you say.

After everyone had their portion and found a place to sit Blossom found out the exact number of people there... 15, so before those boys died there was 19. She was kicked out of her thoughts when Brick and his brothers sat with them. "How you girls holding up?" Brick had a sympathetic smile. "We're fine..." Bubbles smiled back and continued to eat the sandwich given to her.

"I wanna get outta here..." Buttercup had a face of scorn as she looked outside. "Well how about we cut you three a deal..." Butch had gotten the attention of the three girls and the other two guys.

"My brothers and I want to get out of here too... you know... to find somewhere other than this dingy place. We're bound to run out of food at some point and since the front entrance is toast the back can be accessed when the water lowers. Traveling right now is better in numbers so I think we should stick together" Bubbles and his Brothers nodded.

"Well it's better than staying here... what do you say Blossom?" Buttercup said her piece and looked at her sister. "Well I trust you for saving my sister so I can see you being the best thing for us at the moment...so it's settled.. we leave when the water leaves" Blossom nodded and shook hands with the three.

*Flashback*

Blossom as a little girl laid in her bed ready to sleep, waiting for her mom to come tuck her in. She was always last due to her patient nature.

Her entered the room and told her some stories giving her a happy warm feeling. Her mom finished the night singing Blossom's favorite lullaby.

Sleep my child and peace attend thee,

All through the night

Guardian angels God will send thee,

All through the night

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,

Hill and dale in slumber sleeping

I my loved ones' watch am keeping,

All through the night

Angels watching, e'er around thee,

All through the night

Midnight slumber close surround thee,

All through the night

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,

Hill and dale in slumber sleeping

I my loved ones' watch am keeping,

All through the night

While the moon her watch is keeping

All through the night

While the weary world is sleeping

All through the night

O'er thy spirit gently stealing

Visions of delight revealing

Breathes a pure and holy feeling

All through the night

Angels watching ever round thee

All through the night

In thy slumbers close surround thee

All through the night

They will of all fears disarm thee,

No forebodings should alarm thee,

They will let no peril harm thee

All through the night.

Though I roam a minstrel lonely

All through the night

My true harp shall praise sing only

All through the night

Love's young dream, alas, is over

Yet my strains of love shall hover

Near the presence of my lover

All through the night

Hark, a solemn bell is ringing

Clear through the night

Thou, my love, art heavenward winging

Home through the night

Earthly dust from off thee shaken

Soul immortal shalt thou awaken

With thy last dim journey taken

Home through the night

She felt her mother kiss her head as she fell asleep.

*end of flashback*

*I hope you enjoyed this chapter and request more :) *


End file.
